BVB meets Vivica
by julietstanding1
Summary: comet chaos is lead singer of band Vivica. goes on warped tour with Black Veil Brides. trouble arises and consequences happen.
1. Chapter 1 Morbid Fantasy

COMET CHAOS P.O.V.

Me and Hatter were sitting in the apartment buildings basement, writing lyrics. It was called _Morbid Fantasy_, it was weird, but it was what was running through my mind.

"okay, you start." Hatter pushed the notebook in front of me.

"okay, but you can't scream." Then I started in a sugar sweet voice,

_You see trees, flowers, nothing new blooming._

_I see trees, flowers, everything burning._

_We see trees, flowers, everything dying._

"Is that good?" I looked at Hatter for approval. He nodded and was strumming quietly on his bass. I nodded then sang the lines again in tune with his bass.

We heard people running down the stairs, which was weird. Everyone knew to not bother us when we were writing. My brows scrunched up in confusion.

"What's going on?" hatter asked.

"Okay, guess who just called us!" Jez said excitedly.

"My mother." I said dryly.

"Noooo… the manager for Warped Tour! Were going on Warped Tour!" I sighed in annoyance at her high pitched voice.

"You couldn't wait for us to be done? You know we have trouble concentrating!" Hatter cried out.

"Yeah, we only have the chorus lines done!" I chimed in to hatters rant.

"You do! Can I see?" Robby asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. He always asked to see them days before the concert.

I shrugged, "Go ahead." And I lit up a cigarette, letting the smoke drift into the stale air. I looked at all the others who were chatting away excitedly about the tour. I felt disconnected from my body, I just wanted to get away from it all. Jump off a bridge, building, ledge, didn't matter as long as I was gone. But instead I always wandered, didn't matter where we were, I would just go.

A hand waved in my face, I scrunched up my face in annoyance. "what?" I grumbled. I was not in the mood for games today.

"did you take your meds?" Jez said concerned for my well being.

"what? Yeah, yeah I did." I lied. I hated them. They made me so cheery, it wasn't me. I didn't like to talk. The pills made me talk, a lot, and loudly. Even hatter said they made me seem preppy, almost high. I didn't want to be high for my life. I wanted to be me.

"are you lying?" she asked.

"cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." I said in a fake cheer voice. I will not get excited over anything today, I could just feel it. But I faked it every other day, why would this day be different?

"here, comet, I think it's doing well. I mean just for the chorus." Robby handed back the notebook.

"don't lie." I said as I put everything in my bag. I played with the little batman bear I had on it.

"I wasn't, it really is good." Rob reassured me.

"yeah well I guess I am my hardest critique." I said as I tried to smile, but failed miserably. He saw right past it. I hated when he did that, he always told the others.

"really, it is. Do you mind if I practice with you guys?" he looked at me and hatter for an answer. I shrugged, and hatter just nodded. "cool. Since we can't do it here, where shall we go?"

"I don't know, your place?" I mumbled. He had a huge place, he is from a rich family. Big house, big hair, lots of cars. His parents didn't notice when he comes or goes. He blushed, he didn't like coming from there. Its not like he didn't try helping me and hatter out. He did, we just wouldn't take it.

"okay, yeah cool." That's what I liked about Robby, he never seemed down about anything.

"hey, Comet. We need to go pack before you go." Jez warned me. I never did anything right away. I was a procrastinator.

"whatever. But it's the first time he's actually wanting to practice before. Don't you think we can do that later?" I said raising my voice a little.

"no! you always put this shit off till later! And you always ask for my help! You always forget things. Your 'soft-spoken reserved self' that isn't you! What happened to that cheery girl we once knew?" her voice echoed across the basement.

"that girl. Was never me. Will never be me. That was the medication. The goddamned happy pills. Alright. So if you want another happy girlfriend, go find one. I don't give a rats ass." I didn't raise my voice much higher than a normal tone. But she gasped anyways.

"what do you mean girlfriend?" was the only thing she asked.

"what do I mean? What do you mean I mean? I mean as a friend who was a girl." I'm finished. If she really thought that, that cheery sunshine-y girl was me. She was sorely mistaken. I really just wanted to leave and get away from her right now. I didn't care where. Just away.

okay. all the lyrics are by me. so copyright.


	2. Chapter 2 Bittersweet Nightmare

ANDY BIERSACK P.O.V.

We learned in the middle of practicing that we were going to be sharing a stage with 3 other bands. Of Mice & Men, D.R.U.G.S., and this new band Vivica. Sounds cool so I won't diss it right away. I'm psyched that I'll be with matt, but not so much anything else. I mean, I just broke up with Juliet so I was still soft.

" Are you excited or what!" CC screamed as he entered my house.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I retorted. "don't go through the fridge, there's nothing in there." I yelled as he entered the kitchen.

"no. but there is peanut butter, Oreos, and vodka. I'm good." He laid everything in his lap. And dug into MY Oreos.

"hey! No!" I took my Oreos and peanut butter. "keep the vodka, could care less."

"Man! I was gonna eat that!" he cried.

"hey! Honey I'm home!" we heard Ashley call through the house.

"which honey?" CC called back, and despite what I felt inside, I was gonna be happy for the tour.

"whatever one has food!" he called back.

"guess that's you." CC grumbled.

I got up leaving everything behind, I was gonna pack. The tour was in 3 days. I always put it off till just hours before we had to leave. I packed all the essentials, jeans, jewelry, make-up, etc. I picked up my notebook and just looked at it before throwing it in the duffel bag.

This was gonna be a long tour. I just knew it. There was probably gonna be a albino flamingo makin' out with a peacock, and they were gonna have a messed up child. Anyways, I was going to name him Armando. That was gonna bring the up to an immediate 36 on the scale. I went back to the living room to see all the guys here.

"what's up?" I asked.

"dude. Did you look up that band…Vivica?" he asked. Everyone shook their head no. "well. Lead singer. H.O.T. that deserves all caps. She really is smoking. That and the drummer."

"really? Wait. You think…that the dude is hot?" CC asked.

"what? Man! No! the drummers a chick! You know like Sandra."

"we need to look this up" CC and Ashley mumbled.

I got the laptop and looked up Vivica. There was a YouTube link. I clicked on that.

_"the witch is gonna lure you in!_

_Catch you hunt, kill, dispose of you!_

_This is our bittersweet nightmare!"_

The song was called bittersweet nightmare. The lead singer and screamer were saying the lines at the same time.

"I have to admit. They are pretty good." I didn't want to say anything about their looks, I wasn't over…_her_…just yet. God. I couldn't even say her name. but the lead singer was pretty hot, but I knew there was more than just looks.

"she was pretty hot…DIBS!" Ashley called.

"ugh! Which one?!" Jake asked him.

"both!" Ashley said in a 'duh' tone.

"that's not fair!" Jinxx whined.

"well. Get over it." Ashley said snobbishly.

"Andy! Tell him it's not fair! Their gonna be the only band that were gonna hang out with that's gonna actually have girls!" Jinxx whined.

"dude, you have Sammi Doll. I don't know what your whining about." I said. The other guys nodded and agreed with me.

"yeah man. So they're both mine." Ashley did this weird creepy laugh. I found it weird. Hence, why I said it was weird.

"well. Sorry, I just didn't want to be left out." Jinxx said.

"did you even listen to their music?" I asked.

"yeah, I did. I thought they were awesome!" Jake exclaimed.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3 What Were Made Of

COMET CHAOS P.O.V.

'_let smiles consume us,_

_Sometimes it's the only thing we have left in us._

_Hide our wrists like its something to be ashamed of._

_Show them, show the world,_

_What you're really made of…'_

When we got to Robby's parents house, his parents were out front! What?! What's happening?! Robby must have the same mind cause he said the same exact thing.

He parked and got out of the car. "hey mom, dad. What's up?!" me and hatter stayed in the car just in case they told us to leave. They smacked his across the face. I gasped.

"why didn't we know about this band nonsense?" Mr. Topps yelled. Mrs. Topps stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"you never asked. How did you just figure out?" Robb asked. Yeah, I mean we've been pretty local and even went to other states for gigs. How did they not notice that their oldest son has been gone for long periods of time?

"look. Robert. I know we haven't been the greatest parents but you had to know we'd figure out somehow" mrs. Topps finnaly spoke up.

"yes. I know. Your not stupid. But this has been going on for 2 years. And now were going on Warped Tour." Robb explained.

"yes. We know about that! Some person called Jessica called to tell us what you've been doing this time," Jessica, we don't know any Jessica. "this riff-raff isn't going to get you anywhere! So therefore, you are not going." Mr. topps said in a stern tone.

I got out of the car. "you cant do that! Hes 18! He can do whatever the fuck he wants okay!" his parents looked at me, shocked that I would swear. "yes. I fucking swore. Get the hell over it. Hes coming with us. Youre staying here." Gosh. Two fights in 1 day. opened his fish mouth. "NO EXCEPTIONS! Its final." They all stared at me like fish out of water. The image made me start to smirk, then really smile.

Me, robb, and hatter walked up to robs room 2 pack his things. I sat on his bed, fiddling with his picks.

"you are 18 right?" I asked. I had to! Because if he wasn't id be made a complete fool of.

"yeah, of course. Aren't you?" he asked me.

"duh. So why did they freak out like that? Your parents I mean." I asked. Its not like I never acted out. Hatter was sprawled out on the bed, with his eyes closed.

"oh." He blushed a little under my watchful gaze, "I talk about you guys all the time, I guess they thought more like classmates more than band mates though."

"I have a question for you." Hatter said suddenly.

"Jeezus! You scared me, ginger." I put ginger there to get back at him for almost killing me.

He opened one eye and raised a brow. "what did you call me?"

"nothing." I said quickly and quietly.

"okay then. My question is, what made you smile? I haven't seen you smile like that since forever, or joke around like this for a while…you're not on your meds are you?"

"when you all stared at me, you looked like fishes. So I imagined you like fishes, with suits and top hats. But then a hammerhead shark came and ate you," I paused for their reactions.

"was I at least a cute fish?" Robb broke the silence.

"no. you had a moldy eye. So the hammerheads left you alone. And I guess that emotion stayed, and no. im not on the damn happy pills. You will cover for me right? When Jez attacks, right?" I looked at both of them until they agreed.

"so your naturally happy right now?" hatter asked, as if it was too good to be true.

"I won't be if you keep asking." But it was already too late. I felt the gloom come back over me.

There was a knock at the door. It was Alice. Robs year younger sister, she was real sweet. Although they look nothing alike, as I often reminded rob, they were quite similar in personalities.

"I didn't tell mom. Even though I saw you guys online and in the bar. I didn't tell. Just thought I should let you know." When nobody said anything, she in her reserved way, waved goodbye and backed out the door.

I lept of the bed, and ran out to the hallway. "hey Alice."

She turned. "yeah"

"thank you. For not telling. You know he would have been in big trouble. Thank you, again. And I promise. When I become all rich and famous," I said that sarcastically, "I won't forget you. I'll make songs out to you one day. I will." I met her serious blue eyes. And gave a short curt nod.

I thanked her more than just not telling on Rob. I owed her my life.

When I walked back into the room they were just done packing. "ready?" I asked. They both nodded.

When we got back to the apartments we found complete and udder chaos. My clothes were strewn about the apartment. Someone opened my closet, jezebel, how many times have we been over this. Don't open the fucking closet unless I'm home!

Jez came out looking like she just fought off the zombie apocalypse by herself. Her eyes widened when she saw us in the middle of my clothes. She ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I love you so much! I know that this dried peach is yourself! I'm sorry I act more like a mom sometimes than a friend!" she started crying in my arms. I tried wriggling out of it, but each attempt made her grip tighter.

'HELP.' I mouthed to my band mates. They shook their heads and started picking up clothes. Great. I narrowed my eyes at them. Just perfect.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4 Living By Expectations

ANDYS POV

I was a mess. It was the day we are on the bus and its broken down. My hair is sweaty, greasy, stringy, and just plain gross. My make up just a little bit of eyeliner was probably sweated off. Gosh, why did it have to be so damn hot. We were all outside because the inside was hotter than the 90 degree weather.

We still didn't know who the hell was picking us up. I hoped it was D.R.U.G.S. so me and matt could talk. I still had to figure out what happened what with Juliet. There, I said it. Gaahhh! I fucking don't understand what happened between us. She apparently cheated on me a number of times, but I never caught her. I trusted her completely, I was so hopelessly in love with her. But, she got over me, so I'm going to get over her. Completely and utterly over her.

Just get over her. Get a fan. Just get over her. Get a fan.

I ran that mantra through my head several times. Just get over her, get someone else goddamn it!

"hey man. Just got off the phone. Vivica is gonna give us a ride. Awesome right?" Ashley told me.

My eyes lit up. Woo! Women. Hopefully their both straight to. Why do I have these thoughts! Gosh.

"yeah man! That's awesome!" my day was already looking up. "shit! But we all look like we just came out of the sweatshop!" I told Ashley. He eyed me then himself. His eyes widened.

"holy shit! I look worse than you!" we both ran to the sweltering bus. I applied a fresh coat of eyeliner, deodorant, and just pulled my hair into a ponytail. Just as we finished we heard a door opening. We both ran outside to see 4 people coming out of vivicas bus. The lead singer held back by the door with the guitarist. They were just talking, a very tall ginger, small brunette came up to us all smiles.

"hi. Im Jezebel." She had a high pitched voice. Oh god. She held out her hand and I took it. It was cool, on the verge of clammy. While mine was sweaty.

"hey. Names Hatter. Do not call me a ginger." The ging- guy hatter warned. We all nodded and grabbed our stuff out of our bunks.

Once I stepped inside I sighed. "aaahhh, air conditioning." I never wanted to leave it again. Especially dressed in all black.

"okay, there's 6 rooms. 4 of us, 5 of you. Go pick an empty one then you can share one with us." The lead singer said. Then walked away. I noticed her voice didn't have a real emotion, just a blankness, that I sometimes heard in my own voice.

"HATTER!" she called a little later.

I picked an empty room next to the ones the she and hatter were in. I stripped out of my clothes leaving myself in my boxers. I could hear music coming from the other room.

_' this life is one of many_

_We waste ours on bundles of money, packets of powder,_

_Women. Men._

_I don't want to live that way_

_I want to find myself,_

_**Disobeying Gods every word!**_

**_We get charged for being noisy!_**

**_Ill scream so loud ill make your ears bleed!_**

_Ill break these chains on my wrists!_

_We only get one life!_

_And you're wasting yours…_

_living by ex-pec-ta-tions_

**_Living by expectation!_**

I heard her singing. It was rough, like Juliet's, but so different. Hers went down on a different level, deeper. I liked it better.

"okay is that good? I mean us together. Is it alright?" I heard her ask.

"yeah. It sounded pretty cool. Now for guitars, so shoo. Shoo!" it was a different voice.

"Geez, Robert. Get off your high horse. I still want to write more lyrics." I heard her say in her emotionless voice.

"well just go to Andy's room. I mean your both writers." I heard Hatter say in his non-committal way.

"okay. I guess. See ya later." I heard the curtains closing the doorway shuffle.

I hastily made myself look like I was immersed in a…in a DC Batman comic.

"hey you wouldn't kn- oh first room to." The lead singer said. She came in, I got a clear view of her. She had a regular black hobo bag wrapped around her. I noticed she had a bear batman on it. " do you mind if I stay here a while and just write?" she asked. She tilted her head, her gaze shifted from my face to my comic. "oh, you like batman?" it was rhetorical. I figured that much out.

"yeah go ahead." I motioned my arm to the other empty bed. I wondered where the others were. "what was that song you were singing?" she started digging in her bag, she took out a chocolate bar, lotion and a pair of socks. I looked back and forth from the objects to her. She looked surprised at first then nothing. Her face was always a blank slate I noticed.

"it was 'living by expectations' just wrote the beginning though. So its still rough around the edges." She answered.

"oh," I sat up putting the comic aside, "can I ask why you have that stuff?" I wondered why she had that stuff.

"what?" she raised her eyebrows at me then nodded, " I don't know. I probably sleepwalk and just put random stuff in there. Once I found rubber ducks in there." She nodded her head towards the bag resting on her stomach. She smirked. I laughed and just watched her.


	5. Chapter 5 We Are Okay

**COMET CHAOS P.O.V.**

" so what's your name?" he asked me. I didn't get a word down in my notebook, he kept asking question after question after question.

"you know…" I started, "you ask a lot of question for someone who said they were going to let me write." I said teasingly.

"well. That is one very long name. do you mind if I just call you…" he eyed my hair. I ran a ring decorated hand through my hand self consciously. "barney." He said self satisfied.

"yeah. That's not gonna do. Now shh and just read your comics, or write with me." I said then started thinking of lines.

'walking on nails hurts like hell. Its how my life is…." I drifted off. I didn't like it. I started again.

_'We are okay_

_Just give us the money, we wont die today_

_(we wont die today)_

_Just see us fed and we'll be okay_

_(we'll be okay)_

_Hotel bathrooms are the secret place_

_We'll be higher, higher than space_

_Going to new dimensions_

_Finding Neptune's stars_

_Burning and beatin' them down_

_Yeah_

_Go to jail today_

_Get out another day_

_Best friend beside you, with you all the way_

_We are okay_

_Just give us the money, we won't die today_

_(we won't die today) _

_Just see us fed and we'll be okay_

_(we'll be okay')_

I wrote that down, crossing out the bogus lines. I sang it again trying to figure out the right tune for it, it wasn't that easy.

"hey, barney. Try it like this." Then he sang it. It sounded good so I copied the way he did. I nodded then put my notebook away.

"stop calling me barney. Its stupid." I said. I was laying on my back on the bed. I turned my head to look at him. He looked up at me.

"then tell me your name!" he whined.

"ugh. Its comet chaos. Don't ask. It just is." I said curtly. "do you wanna play a game?"

"sure. What game?" he asked following me out the room.

I went into the drawer under the seat in the main room. "it's called Risk. It's like world domination. Or we could play a card game called Munchkins. It's like the dungeon experience, but no role playing, it has Horny Helmet, Boots Of Butt-kicking, Staff of Napalm, and a bunch of other stuff." as I was explaining I was taking out games. "or we could do a console game. I do MMORPG's. Which is just an acronym for Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Games."

Big fat huge depressed nerd. Who would have thought. Andy chose MMORPG's so I had to create a account for him.

"what do you want your name to be, mines MissXeno." While he thought I went to Dawnguard was here! Yes! I waited for it to be downloaded.

"you take forever. Okay, do you want your name just to be AndyB? Or something cool?"

"cool." He answered right away. "wait. Did you just call my name uncool?"

"no I didn't, it's just not that many people put their real name. okay. What about, Saviour. You know, one of your songs. And that way, if you're not good at fighting you could just help people." I explained in one breath.

"jeez, calm down there!" he laughed. "yeah that sounds cool. And what's the game called?"

I logged in all the info then gave that computer to him. I got up to get my other laptop.

"okay. Ill help you after I log in alright?" I asked him.

"sure." He was on the other side of me.

"dude, andy your gonna have to be on the same side as me to help you." He blushed than moved besides me. "holy crap! Its only 8 in the morning!" I said shocked. That meant I was offline fore more than 24 hours! My guild might need me!

Andy laughed, not so silently beside me. "what? Never been up this early?"

"Ive been up this early before!" I defended. Then explained that I would be on all day if I could. And that I have a guild that might of needed me the day I was off.

"wow." Was all he said.

We were in the middle of the game Dawnsguard. I loved it. I had my guild let Andy in, who was to my surprise doing pretty well. I had taught him how to talk in the mike, attack, defend. The basics.

"hey! Hey! Why do you let him play, but not me?" rob asked. He's been trying to get me to talk to him. But I was getting beaten down so I ignored him. I growled in frustration.

I really didn't like this anymore.

"Vixs! Help me! I'm almost dead!" I yelled in the mike. "Ben!" I was dead. They fucking killed me. I pushed my computer away. Then pulled it back to do a vlog.

"hey guys. I'm comet chaos. Why'd I say that? I hope you know who I am. Ugh. I'm on the road with BVB and me and Andy are playing a MMORPG called Dawnsguard and my guild just…let me die. Basically. Ugh. I feel like a deflated balloon. Well, BVB fans. Andy's didn't die yet. I think know why I died. Because jack off Judy across from me kept distracting me." I gave a pointed look at Robert. He just gave me a toothy smile. I laughed. "well, that's basically all I have to say. OH! And guess how many hours I had logged into this game?! 4 hours. 4 hours. I'm done. I'm going to sleep or gonna play Munchkin with my Horny Helmet on." I laughed that last part out.

I watched the video after it was done. You could see the wood cabinet behind me and the right side of Andy. You could hear me talking alright, but you could also hear the sound effects and Andy's shouting in the background. I posted it.


End file.
